03 Anecdotes
by Mahokishi Reiasu
Summary: Alternative Universe. Future One-Shot series that describe independent events from the original story, the only cannon is once again the main couple from MKR.


To nickrivers and all Lantis/Hikaru fans…

…I hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**Source: **Alternative Universe

**Româji - English: **Kôhî - Coffee

**Kôhî**

The crunching of dried leaves of Fall was the only sound that could be heard in the street he was walking on. He had left his job no more than half an hour ago, the routine of that day was the same he had followed frequently these last months:

He woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and went to work. He shut himself up in his office after arguing with the president of the company (who happened to be no other than his only brother), and he had once again refused his best friend's invitation to go to a bar and "get drunk" together.

The weeping sound of a dog took him out of his reverie.

- What is it? Are you a stray pet? - he asked approaching the animal and leaning over to pet it.

He noticed the dog was resting beside a fence that surrounded several small tables of an establishment. It didn't take him long to realize the dog had a leash that tied him to that fence. He took the dog's collar with his hand and discovered the name of the dog.

- So, your name is Hikari… - he said petting the dog again - …is your owner inside? - he asked him looking at the interior of the coffee-house - …do you wish me to inform him that you're a good dog and if he takes longer somebody can still you from him? - he questioned the animal with a brief smile.

The dog barked twice and started liking the man's palm.

- All right, wait just a second OK? I won't take too long - the man told him rising up again.

He entered the coffee-house, he observed several people enjoying their beverages, some were talking casually, and others were busy looking at the monitors of their lap-tops. _Strange._ He thought, he turned reflexively to look at the clock hanging on the wall in front of him, it was exactly midnight. A sudden red shading movement in the corner of his eye took his attention, it was a slender redheaded girl coming out from the restroom, and his eyes "stumbled" with the cheerful smile in the girl's face. _An authentic smile…_ His frown began to relax without permission.

His eyes met hers and he completely forgot his purpose for being there, his mind usually indifferent towards the rest of people, repeated a single sentence this time: _Now it's impossible to back away…_

The girl glanced at him briefly, keeping that smile she used to give to everyone who crossed her way. However, she couldn't avoid feeling a swift but intense tickle in her belly when looking at him. _Yes, he was solemn, but very attractive._

The redheaded then went to the register to place her order; the young man stepped silently beside her to be the next in line. Both were very conscious of the other's presence.

- Good night cute girl! What's gonna be? - asked a sexy and tanned lady with pink hair at the other side of the register.

The girl looked at the board on the front wall; she wasn't sure what to order. The guy besides her was looking obliquely at her with an unreadable expression in his face. She didn't know why, but the man made her nervous.

- A cinnamon dolce latte, regular size please - she ordered after few seconds.

- Puresea, please fix me a cinnamon dolce latte for this cute girl!… - the cashier spoke to another lady with light brown hair who was in front of the coffee machines - …Excellent choice dear! Is that it for today?

- Yes thank you! - she answered taking out from her jeans pocket the money to pay for the order. The gentleman at her right was looking at the board now. The redheaded took advantage of this and looked at him once again. He was incredibly tall, with lean corporal frame. He had both of his hands inside his pockets and she noticed that even under his office attire one could appreciate a masculine anatomy perfectly outlined. The redheaded found herself short of breathe.

- It'll be ready in a sec honey!... - told her the sexy woman and she only nodded - …and what's gonna be for the handsome lad here? - the cashier was now talking to the guy beside her.

They stared at each other again… in this occasion however, their world began to disappear…

He had the most exquisite black hair she'd ever seen, more pure than the darkness of night itself. The lights of the premise reflected on his obsidian hair making her weak. His face was so perfect that it seemed to be taken out from an artistic painting, but the thing that captured her senses more strongly were his eyes, those eyes with a very rare dark-violet iris that wore a nostalgic and mysterious expression. _Such eyes…_

He was also mesmerized by the girl's noble and expressive eyes, he was admiring how incredible her cascading fiery hair was, scarlet and shiny as the burning lava of a volcano. The contour of her small but rich mouth made him decide that the sweet flavor of cinnamon wouldn't bother him at all if it came from _there_. Her face was beautiful and innocent, but her fervent eyes told him that behind that fresh façade there was a passionate and feverish woman. _Yes, such eyes…_

- Sorry darling but I couldn't get your order. Can you repeat that for me?

Finally, the cashier's insistence broke their visual connection. The man straightened himself rigidly and placed his attention to the attractive pink-haired lady and spoke:

- Coffee expresso please.

- Uhggh that's too sour, are you sure? - the tanned woman asked him with a discomposed face.

- Coffee expresso please - he repeated indifferently.

- A pulp of caffeine is ready in a sec handsome! - she assured him flicking her fingers and went to fix the "pulp" herself. The tall black-haired heard a growl coming from a corner of the establishment.

It came from a well-built blond who was "supposedly" reading a newspaper in an armchair. At the moment, he was looking askance at him thru the curtain of smoke from his cigarette, warning him not to entertain himself with the pretty cashier. It was evident the blond man visited the coffee-house with a different purpose than to drink a mere warm beverage.

The redheaded moved towards the bar to pick her order up, yet while doing it she couldn't avoid to be surprised when hearing the guy's voice: Manly, elegant and… _with a foreign accent?_

She then went to take a sit in the other side of the coffee-shop. She knew she had to leave soon, Hikari was waiting for her outside in the cold, but the restless little fishes that were swimming in her belly asked her not to leave the place. She may never see that young man again, she wanted to enjoy the "sight" a little longer. It was strange really; she was never very interested in the opposite sex. This occasion however, that encounter made her feel amazingly excited.

- Here you go good-looking - the cashier told him winking at him, and for the way she quickly glanced at the blond man, the "good-looking" tall one confirmed that the attractive lady had already made her election and she seemed to have fun teasing the strong Anglo-Saxon.

- Thanks - he said paying for the order. He then searched with hurry for the redheaded girl, he had briefly lost her during his "blonde & cashier" observation.

It didn't take him long to locate her on a blue stool at the other side of the premise. The girl was looking thru the window and sorbing her beverage. _Damned, why was he so shy with women? _Common sense told him he had to try to approach her, but his legs didn't react to the order. That girl made him weak in a very peculiar way. Finally, he took a sit in the opposite side of the coffee-house. He was able to see her from there without feeling so vulnerable and divert his eyes from her to the window at his right.

Several long minutes passed and neither of the two went to the other, they only exchanged quick glances that attempted to be unintentional, 'though they were far from accidental.

He lighted his second cigarette of the night and pulled the Venetian blinds at his right down. The girl was still on the blue stool enjoying her latte. Even that small action from her monopolized all his vision, all his oxygen, all his reality. He felt a strong desire to ambush her like a wolf to its prey:

_How can he approach her? Who is she? What is her name? What does she do for leaving? What is she doing at this time of the night in a coffee-house all alone? Is she really all alone or is she waiting for someone? And if so, Who?_ He wouldn't fit in his sweater if the girl'd agree to speak with him. _If only the fire in her eyes could persuade her to make the first move. They'd get along so well…_

_Well, at least he looked at her now and then_. Although, those dark-purple eyes were as unreadable as a parchment in Aramaic. _What to do?_ She was not supposed to approach him. Umi came to her mind, she remembered a time when her beautiful friend had displayed a calculating move in a night club when she had liked a lilac-haired man so much that she had not left the place without obtaining his favors. _What if she tries the same with this tall black-haired guy? How bold! What if it doesn't work?_ and… _Since when she became a coward?_

Without giving it a second thought she resolved to act, after all, there was nothing to lose.

The redheaded produced a lighter from her pocket and a big drop appeared in her head. _Umi had used a lipstick…_ Well, she didn't have other "bait" so she had no other option than to use that thing that produce fire. When her "safe axis" allowed her, she took her beverage to sorb from it while her left hand slightly pushed the lighter and it landed on the floor. The previous fishes started to swim not only in her belly but throughout her entire body.

The "incident" didn't go unnoticed by the handsome man. He resolutely arose from his chair to approach her, an unknown tickle was invading his insides, they were about to make direct contact. He picked the lighter up and without saying a word he offered it to the girl to take it. She did so and the brush of their hands made them meet each other's eyes again.

- Thank you - said the girl smiling, a crimson shade was spreading thru her cheeks. It made her look even prettier, if that was possible. The young man nodded before speaking.

- Do you smoke? - he asked her looking at the article he just gave her.

- No… - she answered without thinking coherently - …it's just that sometimes I like to look at fire - _Crap that sounded sick! How was she going to fix it?_ The guy looked at her as before. It was hard to know what he was thinking about; his face didn't wear any expression at all. _He might as well just be thinking how to run away from that woman with pyromaniac inclinations._

- Something similar happens to me, but with thunder… - he confessed with a slight movement of his mouth - …what is your name? - the girl then revealed for him a big smile from ear to ear before answering:

- My name is Hikaru, and yours?

- I am Rantisu, Caîl Rantisu - his voice thrilled her once again and she silently thanked her lighter for "falling" from the table.

- It's very nice to meet you Rantisu Caîl, but please, take a seat … - she told him expanding her hand to shake his. He then took the seat across her - …I'm Shidô, Hikaru Shidô.

- Shidô? Are you related to the Kendo Champions the Shidô Brothers?

- Yes… - she admitted with that wide simile of hers that left Rantisu defenseless - …they're my brothers! I practice Kendo with them as well. We've been in several tournaments here in Japan and overseas. My older brother established a Dojo in our house where he teaches Kendo. I help him with the younger students, I've always get along with children so I enjoy doing so and…

The redheaded kept talking. She was charismatic in nature and Rantisu, already a man of few words, found himself without voice when listening her speaking: She was bright, joyful, her blazing cascading mane followed the movements of her face, and the fire in her eyes sparkled an untamable inquietude. Rantisu's heart beat increased its speed. _Yes… she was so different from him, but so perfect for him…_

- Where are you from? You have an accent - asked Hikaru lowering her eyes nervously, she wasn't sure if that question would bother him.

- Yes, I'm from Switzerland. I came to Japan five years ago, along with my brother Zagâto. We own a company of technology devices. A friend of mine, Îguru Bishôn invited us to make the investment and that's how the NSX started.

_Well… _She was sitting across from no other than one of the owners of the prestigious company, NSX Technology Inc. She could start putting aside the excitement this young man aroused in her. _A Swiss millionaire of such rank would never set his eyes in an ordinary girl who was just outstanding in Kendo and her infinite love for animals._

- And what is a man like you doing in this side of Tokyo? This isn't precisely the most… - she glanced at him doubtfully and Rantisu noticed this time her eyes did not show nervousness, rather _Humbleness?_ - …well, the most luxury area of the city.

The man smiled for the first time and Hikaru's heart skipped a beat. He looked like a scoundrel lad with that expression in his face. _God he was handsome!_ He hypnotized her with his only presence.

- Let's just say that the people that reside in the "luxury" area of the city do not lie within my personal predilection. I cede that to Zagâto and his wife Emerôdo. I reside near this area.

- What's wrong with that people that you don't like?

- Well… - he looked at her deeply - …let's just say they are not like you…- the girl blushed profusely. She wasn't sure if that was a complement or an insult - …authentic I mean… - he clarified - …that people in the other hand tend to be banal and that had made acquired an attitude somehow anchorite when I'm among them - he finished.

_Shoot he spoke very eccentric, must be the class. _She thought.

- Aren't you judging them too harsh? In all levels of society there is false and noble people, it's just a matter of giving them the chance to show themselves. Sometimes one wears masks in front of society to avoid pain and ridicule. Generally speaking, we all guard our true interior as not to present our selves so defenseless… - she paused and laughed at her next sentence - …it's silly if you ask me really because in all levels of society one believes to be the center of it all and the rest is busy being the center of themselves.

Once again he found himself lost at words. _How did she accomplish it?_ That effusive manner of hers left him surrounded. The man nodded after few seconds.

- That's a punctual analogy you just made… - he paused before looking at his watch, several minutes had passed since he entered the coffee-shop, his curiosity for her was far to be over though - …and tell me, are you awaiting for somebody's arrival?

- No… - she laughed again - …rather, "somebody" is waiting for me… - the man inhaled deeply. _Of course, a girl like such must already have somebody to make happy to_. He thought with disappointment - …my dog Hikari must hate me at this moment. I promised him that I wouldn't take too long.

- So, you are Hikari's owner... - he said turning his attention to the outside, finally remembering his reason for being in there in the first place. Well, he'd have to thank the dog for making him enter the coffee-house. O_therwise, he wouldn't have made Hikaru's acquaintance._

- Did you see him?

- Yes, he's a good dog. To be honest, I also broke a promise I made to him. I came to look for his owner to tell her that he seemed to be missing her, because even when he allowed me to pet him, he still wore a sad expression.

- Did you actually touch him?... - she asked amazed - …wow, Hikari is a very noble dog but he never allows estrangers to touch him. It'll be better if I go now, otherwise he'll freeze outside and he won't appreciate it too much - she said rising from her sit. He reflexively rose too, that conversation (in his opinion), had only begun.

- Do you reside far from here?

- No, just a couple of blocks - she answered placing the "fallen" lighter back in her pocket.

- Do you often come to this place?

- Almost every night, after I leave work I go to my house to have dinner, and then I walk Hikari. I usually come here to order something to go and drink it while walking Hikari.

That confession put her in evidence "order something to go while walking Hikari" _What had made her stay this time then?_ A proud possible answer lifted his spirits some.

- If you don't mind, can I meet you here tomorrow? We can order something to go and keep walking Hikari - he offered her expressionless. _Was this the way he masked his shyness and anxiety?_ Hikaru thought and she smiled to him again from ear to ear.

- If you don't have anything to do now we can start tonight. I still need to walk him around this block.

The man smiled and relaxed. Definitely: Fire versus Thunder. _How was it?_ Oh yes… _They'd get along so well…_

- Why don't you go ahead and unleash Hikari while I go to the lavatory. I won't take long.

Hikaru agreed and she left the coffee-shop happily. After a couple of minutes that only increased the tickle in her body while waiting for him, he exited the premise holding with one hand a drink-holder with a cinnamon dolce latte and a coffee expresso, in his other hand he had a teddy-thingy thing that looked suspiciously like a round bonny-like creature. _He hadn't gone to the restroom, but to buy those things…_

- This is for you… - he told her giving her the teddy thing - …it "crossed" my way in the counter of the cashier and I thought it may like to have you as its owner.

- It's lovely!… - she said honestly brining the bonny to her chest - …Thank you very much Rantisu! Let's go - she finally told him and they both got lost in that street that only the lanterns on the sidewalk illuminated.

From that moment on, their favorite daily route started:

After a couple of days, both walked holding each other's hands, and Zagâto had stopped arguing with his brother for shutting himself in his office…

After a couple of weeks, he left the job earlier than the rest so he can meet her and take her to dinner, and during one of this dinners they shared their first kissed…

After a couple of months, he accepted his friend Bishôn's invitations to go to a bar; only in these occasions he was accompanied by her: "His Beautiful Redheaded Girlfriend" as Îguru called her…

After a couple of years, Zagâto and Emerôdo placed a ceremonial ribbon around them after Fû and Ferio (who had met due to their relation with the previous mentioned), had given them two rings that changed their social status, and after Umi and her husband Kurefu had given them a small bunch of golden coins, to the newlyweds…

They look at each other eagerly, recalling the way they both met. The hermetic manner of his was extinguished now due to the freshness and passionate manner of hers since that very night… drinking **coffee**.


End file.
